¿Sigo Siendo Yo?
by Morita Misaki
Summary: Experimento clandestino... y ademas de todo fallido, problema sin solución y sentimientos encontrados RIREN (aparentemente ERERI también)
1. Chapter 1

Hola!...

Esto es el primer proyecto largo (o al menos de varios capítulos) que tendré, realmente no sé que estoy haciendo, pero la inspiración llego un día (sin contar a mis amigos, amigas (algunas más pervertidas que otras) y mi ocio en general) ^W^

Disclaimer: la historia de fondo y los personajes no son míos, son de Hajime Isayama

Advertencias:

- Yaoi

- Lemon (próximamente)

- Insinuaciones sexuales

- Palabras anti sonantes y/o lenguaje vulgar

- Cambio de cuerpo *o*

Nadie jamás esperaba esa escena, nadie creyó que tuviera una mirada tan fría, y definitivamente nadie espero que Eren golpeara de ésa forma tan salvaje a Bertholdt y menos sin razón aparente.

En el patio los presentes se encontraban atónitos Eren sólo de pronto había golpeado deliberadamente a Bertholdt mientras limpiaban los vidrios por fuera.

— Tsk... eres jodidamente alto, termina tus deberes— y sólo se vio a Eren dejar la escena mientras mantenía una expresión que expresaba molestia y fastidio.

— ¡Eren! también es tu trabajo— dijo en voz alta Reiner mientras ayudaba a su amigo y lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

.

..

...

En el despacho del sargento, el moreno se encontraba leyendo por enésima vez aquél documento en sus manos expresaba angustia y desesperación.

Tratando de distraerse se recargo por completo en el sillón en su despacho y un joven de ojos esmeralda irrumpió sin siquiera tener el tacto y educación de tocar.

Rivaille trató inmediatamente de esconder su sentir hasta que lo vio, parado derecho con la cadera ladeada y los brazos cruzados, siendo observado con superioridad.

— ¡Ah!— lanzó un suspiro de alivio al notar de quién se trataba— que bueno que es usted, sargento.

— Calla mocoso— se sentó a su lado y lo miró de reojo— ¿que éstas leyendo?

— una carta del comandante Erwin, va a venir a inspeccionar pronto— miró hacia abajo ocultando su preocupación.

— Ya veo, tenemos que hacer algo— se tocó la barbilla pensativo, lo miró directamente y lo golpea en la nuca— no hagas esas expresiones, ¿quieres? haces que me vea débil. Por cierto tal vez tengas problemas con tu amigo el gigante.

Palideció aún más lo miró con duda y esperando lo peor.

— No, ¿qué hizo señor?

— ¿yo? él que osa ser tan alto y no complacido con eso me lo echa en cara

— pero él jamás...— no terminó lo interrumpió.

— el imbécil me cargó para limpiar, ¿por quién me toma? espero que le haya quedado claro que a mí me debe tratar con respeto, dime Eren ¿por qué te pueden tocar con tanta naturalidad?

— lo golpeó, ¿cierto?

— no me has respondido y sí, de que otra forma aprendería, recuerda que para mí la mejor forma de disciplina es el dolor.

— Se nota— dijo entre dientes, recordando su juicio y sus duros entrenamientos.

— Como sea esto es culpa de esa loca, iré a verla a ver si ya encontró una forma de revertir... esto— dijo lo último señalando su cuerpo con sus manos.

— pues yo tampoco estoy feliz de no poderme acercar a nadie por el miedo que le tienen.

— es respeto

— como diga.

— vamos tienes que "cuidarme" por si me salgo de control— dijo con burla y salieron del despacho para buscar a la excéntrica castaña.

.

..

...

En el comedor los cadetes estaban sentados en una mesa, mirándose seriamente, el silencio los inundó hasta que Reiner habló.

— esto es colmo, hay que hacer algo con Eren, desde hace una semana sus cambios de humor y actitud es horrenda, definitivamente no es el mismo de siempre.

— No creo que le pase algo— dijo Mikasa convencida de lo que decía.

— dime, ¿desde hace cuánto que no hablan?

— eso no tiene relevancia alguna, Eren es Eren y punto.

— trataré de hablar con él— dijo Armin tratando de convencer a todos con sus palabras y volvió el silencio a reinar en la habitación.

.

..

...

El ruido de algo de cristal rompiéndose inundó la habitación, Hanji estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez conteniendo una carcajada.

— ¿no me escuchaste? arréglalo

—Si te digo que lo que hiciste que tirara era la solución a tu "pequeño problema"— rió sonoramente y el castaño la soltó abruptamente.

— no sé qué es más divertido verte con esa cara o sentirte con la apariencia de Eren.

— Hanji-san, por favor — dijo el pelinegro y Hanji se abalanzó sobre él.

—Eres tan lindo, sabía que a esa altura le faltaba algo, lástima que no seas tú... — lo tomó del cuello abrazándolo— ¿cómo te sientes con 10 centímetros menos?

— oye tú déjalo en paz — dijo con un tono serio y bastante molesto.

— hm... no te pongas celoso, que no te lo voy a robar.

— Tsk… no toques mi cuerpo con tanta confianza. Eren ve y báñate.

— No creo que sea para tanto — dijo tratando de sonreír pero no lo logró al ver su propia cara con una mirada fulminante, sin duda alguna no importa lo que haya pasado Rivaille seguía siendo Rivaille.

— Dime, ¿cuándo piensas arreglarlo?— dijo refiriéndose a la castaña.

— hago lo que puedo, pero aún nada

— Erwin viene dentro de poco y si se entera...

— ya veo así que "esa" es tu preocupación, mientras traten de comportarse "normales" y no causar sospechas. Aunque creo que eso es casi imposible, son totalmente opuestos— dijo insinuando el alboroto de la mañana.

— ¿Dónde dormiré?— preguntó a ambos esperando lo peor— bueno es que hoy amanecí en la alcoba del sargento.

— en mi cuarto... conmigo, no pienso dormir en el sótano hace demasiado frío está temporada, si no hemos vuelto a la normalidad, cuando se acabé el invierno ya veremos qué pasa.

El silencio reinó en el laboratorio, ambos estaban atónitos, Hanji sonreía de lado y si Eren estuviera en su cuerpo probablemente tendría un enorme sonrojo digno de aquella incómoda situación.

Esto fue corto (capitulo piloto, tal vez) pero es para dar una idea, en el próximo explicare que pasó, supongo que es confuso, ojala les guste (especialmente a mis dos pervertidas favoritas, todas una inspiración; y a mi "prometida"). También me gustaría subir diaria pero a falta de tiempo lo hare cada semana, y si se puede en un periodo más corto. O sino luego subo one shots con lemon ewe


	2. Chapter 2

Hola… aquí el segundo capítulo, la verdad lo termine hace como 2 días pero mi amiga me convenció de subirlo estrictamente los sábados, okay lo haré así, además así puedo continuar con lo demás, muchas gracias por leer el anterior y lamento que sea confuso también cuando lo releí me confundí XD, como sea disfrútenlo…

Disclaimer: la historia de fondo y los personajes no son míos, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Capítulo II: Experimento Clandestino

~Hace una semana~

En los pasillos del cuartel se podía ver a dos castaños hablando, aunque realmente parecía una interacción poco común.

No duraron mucho tiempo ahí, Hanji tomó a Eren de la muñeca y lo condujo a su laboratorio casi a rastras.

Ya dentro cerró la puerta tras de sí, lo miro a los ojos y lo tomó por los hombros.

— Eren, escucha esto es muy importante para mí y probablemente para la milicia también si todo sale como debe de ser.

— no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea que se haga sin autorización, además no entiendo para que me necesitas.

— ya le lo había explicado— lo soltó y se acomodó los lentes reflejando un brillo— necesito la energía que emanas al transformarte, para hacer desatar una corriente que toque a ambos conectándonos usando como canal los nervios que también tienen electricidad, una forma de comunicarse contigo mediante los pensamientos.

— ¿eso no me quitaría mi privacidad? digo porque es el único lugar que estoy tranquilo.

— para nada, como se acciona con la energía de titán sólo será cuándo te transformes, una ayuda para que no mueras en manos de Rivaille y te ayude a controlar tu forma de titán, entonces... ¿continuamos?

Eren exhaló con resignación, si realmente esto ayudaba a controlarse mejor valdría la pena ser usado, pero compartir conciencia o estar conectado con Hanji, ¿no sería peligroso?

En ese momento su cabeza hizo un "clic", ¡compartiría conciencia con Hanji! nada bueno podría salir.

— si acepto, estaré ligado a usted, ¿cierto?

— esa es la mejor parte, nadie sabe sobre esto, será nuestro secreto.

Palideció y si salía mal no podrían recurrir a alguna ayuda externa y si Rivaille se entera lo mataría sin pedir explicaciones.

— no creo que al sargento le guste

— deja de preocuparte por ese enano, no lo haremos ahora, en la noche bajaré por ti a tu "cuarto" realizamos el experimento y regresas como si nada hubiera pasado

— y... ¿si algo sale mal?

Hanji se quedó pensativa rió ligeramente y le tocó el hombro. —te seré sincera, no tengo ni las mínima idea, posiblemente alguno pierda la consciencia o la memoria y si yo soy la perjudicada no habrá forma de recuperarme, y cabe la posibilidad de que tu condición empeore, pero hay una probabilidad de 50% de que funcione.

—lo voy a pensar

— tienes poco tiempo, iré por ti

Eren salió con los nervios crispados y con una gran jaqueca por culpa de la castaña, solo esperaba no ver al sargento antes de tiempo para que su nerviosismo no levantara sospechas.

.

..

...

El sargento salió del comedor en busca del castaño, ya era hora del escarmiento mejor conocido como "entrenamiento especial"; últimamente le había dado por desquitarse con Eren cuando le molestaba o le salía mal, no es que realmente odiara al muchacho pero su condición hacia más fácil poder usarlo como saco de boxeo.

Buscó al chico por todos lados, incluso se había saltado la comida, y la mitad del entrenamiento así que optó por buscarlo con Hanji ya que era casi imposible que Eren huyera así como así; lo vio salir algo tenso, lo miró mientras se acercaba y sintió como se tensaba más el muchacho mientras. La distancia se cortaba.

— Por fin te dignas en aparecer, ¿en dónde has estado mocoso?

— con Hanji-san

— ¿y que hacías con esa loca?

— lo que quiera usted pensar. Ahora me retiro y lamento las molestias.

Eren se fue y Rivaille se tensó por la actitud del castaño.

— Insolente - Dijo más para sí mismo y se retiró a su despacho con la duda de que le pasaba a Eren, y no es como si le importara.

.

..

...

Ya había anochecido y la paz y el silencio reino por todo el cuartel, todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos excepto Hanji que se dirigía sigilosamente al calabozo. Ya había cruzado la puerta y abrió la reja, en verdad que Rivaille era exagerado no por tener que dormir ahí significaba que Eren era un criminal, después de todo también era un miembro de la legión.

Se adentró y tomó a Eren, lo despertó al levantarlo pero sólo lo silencio con cloroformo.

.

..

...

Eren despertó aturdido y con un enorme dolor de cabeza y para colmo en un lugar que reconocía pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

Aparentemente Hanji había irrumpido en su habitación y lo "secuestró"

— veo que ya despertaste, me alegra porque debemos terminar rápido.

.

..

...

Rivaille se levantó a causa de insomnio, tenía un muy mal presentimiento así que salió de su cuarto para caminar e intentar calmarse pero más que nada verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Salió prácticamente como un fantasma pues ni Hanji se dio cuenta de su presencia.

" esa loca"

La ignoró y continuó con su recorrido; pasó por los establos, la cocina, el jardín y el comedor, sólo faltaba el calabozo.

Se adentró y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, lo busco en baño adjunto a la celda y nada; el mocoso había escapado, o por lo menos eso parecía por su aptitud y raro comportamiento; pero antes de sacar conclusiones iría a buscar a Hanji y si ella no sabía lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y casi matarlo a golpes.

Caminó a prisa entró en la habitación de Hanji y nada. Bajó al laboratorio de la castaña, se oía ruido dentro, azotó la puerta al abrirla.

— Hanji el mocoso no está...

.

..

...

— veo que ya despertaste, me alegra porque debemos terminar rápido.

— no, esperé ¡jamás acepté!

— pero tampoco te negaste directamente, el que calla otorga Erencito— le dedicó una sonrisa que solo ella podía ofrecer.

Estaba ligeramente obscuro y distinguió una gran aguja para rayos sobre una caja de metal.

— es el generador que resguardara tu energía para dirigirla a mí por medio de las cuchillas sólo debo alterarte y como creo que será fácil sólo te daré un poco de café negro y azúcar, llevo alrededor de 7 tazas y 4 cucharadas de azúcar, me siento lista— dijo arrojando hacia atrás una taza vacía.

— No puedo transformarme

— muérdete mientras piensas en tocar el para rayos con tu dedo pero solo concéntrate en ésa parte de ti.

Eren se mordió mientras pensaba exactamente lo que le iniciaron pero un repentino ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos programados.

— Hanji el mocoso no está...

Eren desvió su objetivo naciendo medio brazo golpeado fuertemente el generador, la energía transformada le llegó a Eren a todo el cuerpo pero golpeó a otra persona, el sargento salió disparado del lugar golpeándose la espalda contra la pared, después de 30 segundos de dolor y ardor incontrolable en el cuerpo de ambos, Rivaille cayó al suelo y ambos estaban inconscientes.

.

..

...

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana dándole a los ojos del castaño, haciendo gestos por la molestia hasta abrirlos completamente en un dulce gesto amable que fue percibido por otra persona en la habitación.

— por fin despiertas mocoso

— ¡sargento!...— se exalto realmente no esperaba verlo al despertar, eso significa que, ¿lo vio mientras dormía?

— ahora dime... ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

— yo... yo no lo

— un experimento...— irrumpió Hanji en la habitación con una tabla para escribir con muchos documentos en sus manos— intenté ayudar a Eren con su poder de titán pero "alguien" lo arruinó— dijo remarcando el alguien mientras lo miraba echándole la culpa.

— No me cumples, dime: ¿a quién se le ocurrió de hacerlo sin autorización y a la mitad de la noche?

— Eso ahora no importa, sólo les haré pruebas para checar los efectos que "obtuvimos"— lanzó de nuevo esa mirada — ¿cómo están tus quemaduras Rivaille?

— Tsk...

— Que amargado eres, lo bueno que tú ya estás bien Eren, sólo NECESITAN descansar

— Hanji-san, ¿eso fue todo? realmente no pasó nada.

— No, es una lástima; pero lo intentaremos en otra ocasión— se retiraba pero se detuvo en seco sin voltear a verlos— aunque el rayo que golpeó a Rivaille no fue cualquier cosa, muero por saberlo — rió sonoramente mientras dejaba el lugar poniendo nerviosos a ambos.

* * *

Holiwis (de nuevo) ojala les haya gustado, a y si ya saben que pasará aunque no va a ser tan sencillo, hubiera tenido una mejor explicación pero, digo son cosas de antaño nos leemos la próxima semana. quejas y sugerencias son totalmente aceptables ^v^


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí desde la casa de Nemudarpo mientras vemos que vamos a cocinar, he aquí la actualización. Ojala les guste.

* * *

Capítulo III: Semana de Conflictos y Resultados

Martes:

Nada se comentó del porque Rivaille y Eren estaban confinados con Hanji ni tampoco el estruendo de la noche anterior; todo se explicó de la forma más sencilla "culpa de la loca" aunque Mikasa no estuviera satisfecha con esa insípida respuesta que sólo le dejaba más dudas, sobre Eren claro está.

Estaban todos en el comedor sentados en sus lugares usuales Eren en una mesa con sus compañeros, y a Armin y Mikasa a cada lado. Mientras Rivaille se encontraba con Hanji en otra mesa y ambos observaban fijamente a Eren y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero la mirada de Rivaille era más fría y penetrante la cual solo alteraba al castaño externando su nerviosismo.

— Eren, te noto extraño, ¿seguro que estás bien?

— De que hablas Mikasa, por supuesto que estoy bien, debe ser tu imaginación.

— Mikasa tiene razón — irrumpió Armin gentilmente.

— Les digo que no, además ustedes serían los primeros en saberlo— les dirigió una sonrisa y continuó comiendo alzó ligeramente la mirada encontrándose con la de Rivaille y bajó la cabeza siendo esto notado por sus amigos.

— ¿Es culpa del enano?— dijo Mikasa llamando la atención no solo de sus amigos pero Hanji y Rivaille no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

— Mikasa no seas irrespetuosa

— no estoy mintiendo— Eren rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

— "en eso tiene razón, el sargento es un hombre pequeño para su edad"— pensó Eren y casi de inmediato se escuchó un golpe que inundó la habitación y todos voltearon a mirar el origen, el sargento acababa de levantarse y había golpeado la mesa con ambas manos miró a Eren furico.

— Nadie va a cocinar ni ayudar en el comedor por un mes, nuestro idiota irrespetuoso lo va a hacer con mucho gusto, ¿verdad Eren?

— señor pero... ¿por qué?

— tu muy bien sabes por qué y cuándo oses crecer otros 10 centímetros, te contaré las piernas para que me mires hacía arriba, al fin te vuelven a crecer— Se retiró miró a todos antes de salir completamente— y ninguno puede ayudarle o castigaré a Eren por otro mes— miró a Eren— más te vale hacer un buen trabajo, soy muy quisquilloso con la comida.

Se fue dejando a todos casi aguantando la respiración y cuando Rivaille salió miraron a Eren que no acaba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, lo habían castigado, pero eso no tenía sentido además mencionó algo de su altura.

— ¿pero que le hiciste al sargento?— dijo Connie rompiendo el silencio.

— tal vez sólo te odia— rió Jean mirándolo con pena.

— esperen un momento— todos volearon a ver a Sasha— Eren es uno de los peores cocinando.

— Es cierto, aún después de éstos dos— señaló Ymir a Jean y Connie.

— parece que el sólo nos quiso castigar.

— eso explica porque no nos castigará si lo ayudamos, porque al extenderle el castigo es una tortura para nosotros.

— No creo que Eren sea tan malo cocinando— defendió Mikasa

Un suspiro colectivo de resignación resonó, interrumpiendo la escena Hanji llamó a Eren con ademanes para que la siguiera.

.

..

...

Mientras por el pasillo Rivaille seguía con su enojó a más no poder, realmente el niño determinación y lealtad le había faltado al respeto, no lo pensó más y se fue a su despacho tenía demasiado trabajo tedioso que hacer.

.

..

...

— dime Eren, ¿notaste algo raro, un idicio, un qué se yo que te hubiera avisado del repentino cambio de Rivaille?

— realmente nada, sólo cruzamos miradas una vez

— también mencionó su altura, ¿no sabes por qué?

— no

— ¿seguro no dijiste nada, o lo insinuaste o algo por el estilo?

— la verdad sólo lo pensé, pero es imposible que escuchara mis pensamientos.

Hanji se quedo pensativa y sonrió reconfortantemente.

— No te preocupes, no creo que sea importante, hablaré con él, mientras trata de no hacer enojar al pequeñito— dijo en mofa mientras Eren se retiraba.

.

..

...

Miércoles:

Eren se levantó muy temprano a cumplir con su no merecido castigo, haría lo mejor que pudiera para tratar de no darle una razón al sargento para golpearlo.

.

..

...

En el despacho del sargento un silencio retador y un enfrentamiento de miradas se daba entre él y Hanji, y la mencionada sólo sonreía.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— tu sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, tu no actuas sin justificación.

— tsk... ese mocoso, se burló de mi sin importarle su posición.

— el jamás haría eso, bueno al menos no en voz alta.— entonces le calló, abrió los ojos con sorpresa— enano gruñón a partir de hoy Eren se sentará con nosotros, necesito ver si hay algún cambio o fenómeno.— salió abruptamente dejando en claro que nada cambiaría la sugerencia.

.

..

...

En el comedor Eren servía tranquilamente el desayuno cuando Hanji los espantó por detrás haciendo que Eren lanzara la charola con comida que tenía en las manos, aterrizando en la cara de Jean.

— Eren, IDIOTA— gritó Jean pero no veía con claridad así que no notó cuando se fue.

.

..

...

— lo último que faltaba, meterme en problemas con el cara de caballo— soltó Eren en un suspiro de resignación y sobandose las sienes.

— naaaa...— dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano restandole importancia— no creo que importe

Rió dándole la razón y mirándola de nuevo.

— ya hablé con el pequeñín, y como es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, te necesito cerca.

— Pero no importa sólo asumiré mi castigo.

— No es justo— hizo un ligero puchero— a por cierto en la tarde comerás en nuestra mesa, necesito observarlos de cerca.

.

..

...

Jueves:

La vista parecía realmente extraña en la mesa del Sargento se encontraba Eren sentado a su lado y Hanji enfrente, (eso explicaba que estuviese ahí) mientras Mikasa veía de reojo a ambos hombres y era observada por Armin que se preparaba para detener una catástrofe premeditada.

Cuando Jean entró al comedor se le hizo rara la escena y decidió arruinar la oportunidad de Eren para congenear con el dirigía a su mesa pasó muy cerca de la silla de Eren y en un movimiento rápido hizo que Eren callera, su cabeza al caer volteó la charola de la comida de Levi provocandose un golpe en la cabeza y que la comida callera sobre ambos pero principalmente la cabeza del sargento, la cabeza de Eren calló cerca de su entrepierna, no calló por completo pues se agarró de la pierna del sargento y se sujetaba con fuerza.

No hizo nada se quedó estático por la conmoción hasta que una mano tiro de su cabello con irá desmedida para después lanzarlo al piso y lo veía con desprecio y con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Eres idiota o realmente quieres morir?, estúpido mocoso— lo pateo con furia y posó su pie en su pecho dándole problemas para respirar se acercó a su rostro aún recargado de él lo miró como sacando su alma — está me la pagas imbécil.— le dio una última patada saliendo con urgencia a limpiarse

Se marchó dejando un silencio tenso, un Eren moribundo, una Mikasa enojada y demasiados soldados asustados, Jean sin embargo aguantó la risa para no morir junto con Eren, se había lucido y de que forma.

.

..

...

Viernes:

Eren dormitaba en su habitación (celda) pero se despertó al oir ruido sospechosamente familiar.

— ¡Eren!, despierta tengo una idea.

— no, por favor no de nuevo.

— calla, ven necesito que escuches

Lo jalo y lo sacó repentinamente lanzandolo a la pared, metió la mano debajo de su playera tocando su pecho.

— pero que...

— ¡lo sabía! no ha sanado.

— ¿y eso qué?

— con tus habilidades ya debió haber sanado y la herida de Rivaille sólo está empeorando, algo no me gusta y a eso súmale los cambios de humor de Rivaille te matarán, y tu también has estado raro habla ahora.

Eren la miró sintió como sus piernas caían, se levantó y la miró con odio desmedido.

— ¡mira maldita loca, no estoy para ser tu conejillo de indias, también humano, joder!— soltó Eren aún sin reaccionar, y vio cuando Hanji deformó su expresión. En ese momento reaccionó.

— perdón yo no...no creía decirlo así

— no te preocupes, sé que me excedo a veces. Además no eres el único que ha estado raro, ayer Rivaille casi se disculpa conmigo después de patearme imagínate fue lo más fascinante que casi pasa— rió sonoramente, sus cambios de humor eran increíbles, Eren sólo sonrió y rodó los ojos.

.

..

...

Sábado:

— Recuerdan todo, ¿verdad?— dijo Hanji emocionada a las dos personas sentadas frente a ella.

— si, pero aún no entiendo qué fin tiene esto— dijo Rivaille fastidiado.

— pequeñín se los dije ayer

— no, claro que no, sólo dijiste que era importante que Eren se transformara y que intentará comunicarme con él.

— si, ya que por tu culpa yo no podré hacerlo.

— para empezar fue tu culpa por hacerlo sin permiso— Hanji lo ignoró y se dirigió a Eren de manera tierna.

— Erencito se que éstas preocupado, pero recuerda que te ayudaremos, a y Rivaille está a cargo de ti por lo del juicio.

Eren asintió y mostró una falsa sonrisa aunque sólo esperaba que todo fallará y nadie resultara herido.

.

..

...

Domingo:

Estaban todos afuera preparados en caso de que algo pasara, no es que no confiaran en él pero las órdenes de los superiores fueron claras "si algo pasa, detengan a Eren a toda costa, y si lo ordenamos también".

En medio estaban Eren, Rivaille y Hanji, listos.

— Bien conocemos con algo simple, arranca ese árbol y lanzalo al bosque lo más que puedas— indicó Hanji como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

— Si causas problemas o lastimas a alguien, que no sea Hanji, la pagarás, y sólo te recuerdo que ya llevas varias acumuladas— amenazó Rivaille seguro de matarlo si era necesario, tan fiel a su deber.

Eren se preparó estaba nervioso y preocupado pensó exactamente lo que le dijeron y de un momento a otro se transformó, gruñó fuertemente hacia el cielo y miró un árbol. Hanji sonrió y le indicó a Rivaille algo con la mirada.

— "mocoso voltea"— pensó autoritario como si en voz alta estuviera hablando, no pasó absolutamente nada, Eren siguió su recorrido.

— vamos, inténtalo de nuevo, concéntrate

— Eso trato, además no creó que funcione— miró al titán con furia— " con un demonio voltea"

El titán reaccionó, pero poco duró el gusto, pisó fuertemente casi aplastando a sus superiores, sólo notaron otro golpe venir, estaba descontrolado.

— Rápido deténganlo— ordenó Rivaille, se impulsó para usar sus arneses pero un mareo repentino Eren lo tomó con la mano y lo dirigió a su boca, todo parecía indicar que se lo comería. Reiner y Bertholdt le contaron las corvas haciéndolo caer, Mikasa sacó a Eren de la nuca del titán y Hanji liberó a Rivaille, ambos inconscientes.

.

..

...

En el laboratorio-despacho-hospital-multiusos de Hanji, adaptaron unas camas para ambos y los mantuvieron hasta la media noche y ninguno despertó pero ya no estaban heridos, e increíblemente Rivaille también.

Hanji los estudió a ambos pero era necesario tenerlos despiertos.

.

..

...

Lunes:

Rivaille despertó por la incomodidad, sentía frío y dolor en el cuerpo, además de que estaba obscuro; se levantó aventurandose en la habitación, sabía que no era su habitación, totalmente obvio, encontró el baño, se tropezó con algo y maldijo por lo bajo; alzó la mirada y se quedó totalmente atónito.

— ¿pero que mierda?...

.

..

...

Eren despertó por los rayos del sol que entraban libremente por la ventana, él jamás recordaba haberse despertado en un lugar tan cómodo y acogedor, o al menos no desde que entró a la legión. No reconoció la habitación nunca había entrado ahí, se levantó curioso e incómodamente diferente; vio una puerta al final de la habitación, la abrió encontrándose un baño algo lujoso por la tina. Un click resonó en su cabeza, sólo 4 habitaciones tienen baño: su celda, la habitación de Hanji, la habitación que no pudieron abrir y la habitación del sargento.

— no, ¿dónde rayos estoy?

Caminó buscando algo, pero nada, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en la habitación desconocida y entró al baño se pasó de largo enfrente del espejo y por inercia regreso abrió sus ojos como platos, empezó a hacer movimientos sin dejar de observarse.

— Esto no puede ser posible— ahora se miraba preocupado y desesperado— Si yo soy estoy así, él debe estar... oh no

Corrió a la puerta abriéndola violentamente empujando su cuerpo hacía afuera, deteniéndose al encontrarse con _"Eren"._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, wiiiiii…

Resuelvo dudas, acepto críticas y sugerencias. Que tengan buena semana.

Ah y para Guest: el lemon Ermin lo subo en la semana.


	4. Chapter 4

hola!... es tarde, he bebido y vaya que he tragado, como sea no se que mas poner...

no he podido subir el lemon por falta de tiempo y emmmm... tiempo ñ_ñ lo siento U_U

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **cuando escriba _"Eren" _es el verdadero eren en el cuerpo de Rivaille, lo mismo aplica para _"Rivaille"_

_-_ cuando este escrito normal sin comillas o en cursiva, se refiere al cuerpo solamente

* * *

Capitulo IV:

Capítulo IV:

Era temprano y Eren era un desastre en la cocina, aún peor que de costumbre, una pequeña rubia llegó amable con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días Eren, ¿quieres qué te ayude?

La miró entre cerrando los ojos— el sargento dijo que E... que yo tengo que hacerlo.

— es cierto, pero también dijo que es muy quisquilloso, te meterás en más problemas

— tanto te importa

— no te ofendas pero esto es básicamente por todos, sabes que no eres bueno en la cocina y además has estado peor que de costumbre— rió tiernamente para continuar contando vegetales.

_"Rivaille"_ la miró como con tanta facilidad lo hacía, aún molesto por la desobediencia de la chica, no podía quedar mal con el castigo que se impuso.

.

..

...

Todos entraban al comedor con una cara de angustia y su expresión cambio al instante que les llegó el delicioso olor de la cocina.

— Se nota que Eren no cocinó— dijo Jean en tono burlón

— no me importa, sólo espero que sepa como huele— dijo Sasha emocionada

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Rivaille entró tranquilo con una expresión relajada, un semblante extraño en él, se sentó en su lugar y los miró a todos buscando a alguien hasta que Eren se sentó.

— Lamentó que sea usted él que cumpla mi castigo— dijo_ "Eren"_ volteando hacia abajo.

— Ya te he dicho que no hagas esas expresiones— soltó _"Rivaille"_ tomando un bocado— y menos te disculpes en público, esas palabras suenan horrendas con mi voz.

— jeje... ustedes son todo un espectáculo— interrumpió Hanji divertida por la escena.

— Calla

— olvídalo, ahora dime ¿quién te ayudó a cocinar?

— ¿de qué hablas?

— tú lo sabes, eres un asco cocinando, a mí no me engañas pequeñín.

— No me digas así, por si no te has dado cuenta medimos lo mismo.

— Te equivocas, Eren y yo medimos lo mismo, ¿no te parece divertido?

"Eren" los veía y escuchaba en silencio con unos días en ese estado seguía siendo raro todo.

— Fue Crista– soltó _"Eren"_ de la nada.

— ¿cómo lo sabes?

— sabía que alguien te ayudó— rió Hanji

— Pasé la mirada por todos y Crista se agachó como culpable— sentenció _"Eren"_— debería hacerlo yo, me levantare antes que todos para que no me vean haciéndolo.

— No, es mi deber por ser un insolente— dijo _"Rivaille"_ en tono de burla— Fue ella no le haré nada, bueno tu no le harás nada, me voy tengo cosas que hacer y mucho que limpiar.

Se levantó y entró a la cocina a comenzar con la limpieza.

.

..

...

Todos hacían sus tareas cuándo unos caballos se lograban visualizar a lo lejos. Eran de la milicia pero realmente nadie esperaba que alguien llegara sin avisar y cuando era así siempre era Erwin solo.

Entre más se acercaban se podían distinguir dos personas, el comandante y un desconocido.

— Parece que los agarré desprevenidos— señaló el rubio entrando con la persona a su lado— Iré a buscar a Rivaille— entró y se dirigió al despacho del ya mencionado.

.

..

...

Para mala suerte de _"Eren y Rivaille"_ ambos estaban en el despacho cuando tocaron la puerta.

— adelante

— Suenas raro, seguro que estás bien— dijo Erwin mientras se adentraba seguido por el extraño.

Ambos se sorprendieron, sabían que llegaría pronto pero no tan rápido y menos sin avisar

— ¿qué clase de recibimiento es éste? no leíste mi carta.

— ¿Cuál carta?— dijo Rivaille mientras era observado de reojo por Eren.

— ¿Quién es?— señaló Eren sin importarle lo grosero que pudo sonar

— Vaya eso me lo esperaba, pero de otra persona; Rivaille, Eren, les presento a Kendall se quedará aquí como miembro de este escuadrón.

Ambos posaron su mirada examinándolo no era muy alto, de hecho su altura era casi la de Rivaille, vestía el uniforme con una playera azul cielo algo escandalosa para el uniforme, su cabello era profundamente negro al igual que sus ojos, su peinado era de libro abierto desde la derecha con el flequillo recogido y un poco desordenado de abajo llegando hasta la barbilla, con facciones finas algo afeminadas y tez morena, al parecer tenía horadadas las orejas, con la duda de cuál era su sexo y cada uno sacó su propia conclusión pero la voz lo comprobaría.

— ¿Sólo Kendall?— preguntó Rivaille viendo cómo ni siquiera los miraba pero se mantenía firme.

— así es, que les diga después, lo importante ahora es ¿dónde lo instalamos?

— Sólo hay una habitación y no la hemos podido abrir.

— Romperé la puerta— dijo de la nada el pequeño con una voz monótona y neutral no se reconocía su género ni por su voz.

— ¿Qué hay de tu privacidad?— dijo Eren viéndolo con desdén.

— haré otra puerta, o sólo cambio el cerrojo

— Me parece mejor, tu primera opción es algo exagerada— dijo Rivaille levantándose— vamos

Erwin y Kendall los siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación; durante el transcurso los dos al frente podían sentir una mirada penetrante, aunque _"Rivaille"_ la sintió más lo cual lo molesto de sobremanera.

— Es aquí — señaló la puerta de madera.

— Enseguida regreso— Kendall se retiró mientras lo observaban.

— es algo insolente, tenle paciencia, nadie más quiso entrar, nadie quiere morir tan rápido— señaló Erwin cuando escucharon pasos, el más pequeño venía con un sable del equipo, se acercó a medio metro de la puerta y la embistió con fuerza, el cerrojo calló del otro lado y sonrió de lado.

— listo, ahora, si me permiten— entró a su habitación.

— He...— _"Rivaille"_ iban a hablar pero _"Eren" _lo detuvo.

— mocoso, al despacho, ahora— habló Rivaille viendo a Eren buscando aprobación.

.

..

...

En el bosque se encontraban Reiner y Bertholdt cortando leña, Eren les había sugerido (por no decir ordenado) que fueran que aun así frío así que hace falta.

— Eren se ha vuelto incluso más mandón que tú, Reiner— bromeó Bertholdt mientras trepaba un árbol.

— Baja de ahí, y yo no soy mandón— sentenció.

— Si cla...— unas ramas se habían tronado haciéndolo caer, aterrizó sobre Reiner, ya que él se había movido para atraparlo pero el ganó el peso, y ambos cayeron al piso Bertholdt se aferraba al pecho de Reiner, mientras el otro hacía su cabeza para atrás; se miraron por un momento sonrojándose.

— Pesas— dijo Reiner ante la incomodidad de la situación.

— Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?— se paró lo más rápido posible para ayudar a levantarse a su compañero.

— estoy bien, sólo ten más cuidado, será mejor que regresamos casi es hora de comer.

— ¿enserio quieres comer?— respondió en broma.

— tienes razón, pero el sargento se molestará

— honestamente me preocupa más Eren con su actitud de princeso sino comes lo que prepara.

Ambos rieron a lo dicho, cogieron la leña y caminaron al cuartel.

.

..

...

En el comedor todos veían al nuevo que estaba en otra mesa solo y comiendo rápidamente.

— ¿Quién es la pequeña bestia?— dijo Jean bajo para sus compañeros.

Lo miraron, se levantó abruptamente y con la charola de su comida pasó por la mesa del sargento, miró a Eren con desdén le dio las gracias por la comida.

— con su permiso.

— Vete a limpiar— dijo Eren entre dientes.

— Disculpe, ¿dijo algo señor?— respondió ignorando olímpicamente a Eren.

— encárgate de tus pendientes— dijo rápido para mirar a todos— tienen el resto de la tarde libre, no los quiero ver hasta la cena.

Se paró para dejar su charola siguiendo al novato.

.

..

...

— Se nota que lo odias, ¿puedo saber la razón?— había alcanzado en el pasillo sorprendiéndolo con su intervención.

— yo no odio a nadie, no le conozco como para hacerlo.

— Eso no explica tus desplantes

— Con todo respeto, así soy

— No, yo no creo que seas así de amargada.

Sonrió lo miró de frente pues tenían básicamente la misma altura — me alegra que lo piense— se dio la vuelta alejándose— usted es muy amable para tener esa cara gato estreñido.

_"Eren"_ rió internamente ante el comentario yéndose para el lado contrario.

— Mocoso, deja de perder el tiempo vamos con Hanji quiere hablar con nosotros- le indico _"Rivaille"_ al notar porte de la escena.

.

..

...

— díganme, ¿no han notado algo más además de...?— los señaló y los miró sin perderse cada detalle de sus reacciones.

— No, pero ¿estás segura que puedes arreglarlo?— dijo Eren dudando de su superior.

— Yo lo hice cierto — dijo orgullosa posando sus manos en la cadera mirando hacia arriba— bueno en parte— miró a Rivaille recriminándole por enésima vez— como sea actúen normal, bueno como se supone que es el otro, no debemos levantar sospechas.

— ¿quién demonios sabría esto?— dijo_ "Rivaille" _irritado.

— lo que quiero decir es que no seas grosero "Erencito" no es así, y "Eren" se lo más desagradable posible.

— me largo a dormir, no quiero que de nuevo se burlen de mí, actuando como yo, par de idiotas.

— Pero si no ha cenado— dijo _"Eren"_ sonando ligeramente preocupado.

— Creo que no tengo que recordarte que aún estás a cargo de la cocina— señaló Hanji sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

— estoy enfermo

— claro que no

— de ti, adiós

.

..

...

En la habitación del sargento, _Rivaille_ descansaba plácidamente pero aún no dormía, repentinamente se escuchó la puerta y así como se abrió se cerró, se quedó inmóvil hasta que el intruso hiciese su movimiento; se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando alguien se coló debajo de las mantas, mientras subía le acariciaba las piernas, extrañamente no se podía mover.

— sargento ¿ésta dormido?

— mm...

— Permítame — besó su entrepierna sobre la tela de la pijama— necesito hacerlo.

— mocoso pervertido.

Le desabrocho el pantalón sobándole la entrepierna despacio, le subió sus manos tocando y explorando todo a su paso, subió y comenzó a besar su cuello bajando poco a poco haciendo juego con sus manos; la entrepierna de _Rivaille_ comenzó a despertar aún presa en la ropa interior, _Eren_ sacó el falo lo miró lascivamente para darle un ligero beso en la punta y luego una lamida rápida, volvió a besar desde la base hasta la punta para chuparlo descaradamente y _Rivaille_ seguía sin reaccionar, al menos no negativamente, se inclinó hacía enfrente recargado de sus codos observando detenidamente cada acción del chico.

Comenzó a succionar sus testículos mientras masturbaba su pene energéticamente. Metió toda la extremidad en su boca y la lámina rodeando con su lengua toda la superficie, dando rozones con sus dientes.

— ¿Lo habías hecho antes, mocoso?— aguantando gemidos roncos por la excitación.

— ¿quiere penetrarme, sargento?— metiendo y sacando el pene de su boca, _Rivaille_ movía sus

Caderas acoplándose al movimiento de _Eren_ agarrándole la cabeza controlando la situación.

— Hágalo— se levantó restregando su entrada sobre el falo de _Rivaille._

— Sargento...

…

— Sargen...— escuchó una voz que lo despertó saltado y con una sorpresa en su entrepierna.

— Sargento ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó _"Eren"—_ no se despertaba y yo...— lo interrumpió _"Rivaille"_ levantándose lanzándole la manta encima.

— demonios, es tu culpa y de tus hormonas— señaló su entrepierna mientras _"Eren"_ se quitaba la manta justo a tiempo para observar los ademanes del mayor.

— No lo es— estaba a punto de sonrojarse pero ese cuerpo no se lo permitió.

— Como sea, iré a jalármela al baño— se fue rascándose la cabeza y sobándose la entrepierna, maldiciendo mentalmente por haberse excitado con "eso".

* * *

el sueño que tuvo Rivaille fue de él en su cuerpo mientras Eren se la mam...a y no quería que terminara así pero se me fue la inspiración, ya que

me salio un personaje (esa no me la esperaba) pero lo necesito me di cuenta después de haberlo dibujado (ociosa) y no, no tengo idea si es hombre o mujer XD

ooo necesito lemon pero no lo puedo meter así como así . es una lastima waaaaa

nos leemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

hola, que hacen? viendo yaoi hard o que hacen? XD

para Nemu: querida cuando llegue a tirárselo te aviso ya sabes...

ña como sea acá la continuación...

* * *

Capítulo V: ¿celos?

En la reconfortante habitación del sargento _"Eren"_ moría de la vergüenza al recordar su cuerpo excitado, y no es que no lo hubiese visto así antes, pero ahora era diferente _"Rivaille"_ era el excitado y exhibió su erección sin darle importancia o un poco de pudor, aún seguía viendo la puerta del baño en donde el sargento se estaba masturbando. Esta vez no pudo más y un leve sonrojo apareció su rostro, al sentir el rostro caliente fue al espejo que estaba en la pequeña sala en donde dormía; al verse no supo cómo reaccionar el sargento lucía demasiado adorable en ese estado, sacudió la cabeza desechando esa idea, se alistó y se dirigió al despacho a terminar lo que le restaba; aunque al pasar por la puerta del baño pudo escuchar un gruñido ronco que sólo lo alteró más.

...

Ahí estaba _"Rivaille"_ tocándose con irá y no por hacer eso, sino por la razón que lo llevó a hacerlo. De todas las personas con las que pudo haber soñado tenía que haber sido "Eren", hasta una puta sin rostro mamándosela no hubiera estado mal, pero de alguna forma no hubiera sido tan excitante.

Escuchó a _"Eren"_ fuera pero poco le importó ya estaba llegando al clímax, hasta que se liberó, fue cuando miro al espejo contemplando el cuerpo del menor, sonrojado y con la respiración alterada.

—"nada mal" — pensó para proceder a bañarse.

.

..

...

En el patio estaba el nuevo con Bertholdt y Reiner, necesitaban arreglar, pronto sería primavera y todo debía estar en orden para evitar un descontrol, normalmente era Crista la primera en aparecer a los primeros brotes de plantas pero se había enfermado e Ymir quedó a su cuidado.

Reiner se encargaba de arrancar las raíces que ya no fueran frotar mientras Bertholdt cavaba pequeñas fosas para árboles frutales, eran observados sintiéndose algo incómodos.

— Repito, ¿por qué hacemos esto?— dijo Kendall tomando las piedras grandes que estaban apartando.

— Al sargento le gusta todo en perfecto orden y se enojara si esto no está listo para cuando crezca vegetación— respondió Bertholdt amablemente.

— eso no explica las zanjas.

— Son para árboles frutales— intervino Reiner

— no creo que el sargento los haya pedido.

— realmente no, son para Crista— explicó y al notar que su cara de confusión explicó— la linda y pequeña rubia, está enferma y no puede salir— los oyentes reaccionaron diferente al oír la descripción de Reiner hacía la chica.

Kendall rió levemente insinuando algo para responder mientras continuaba su trabajo— ya veo, eso lo explica todo.

Reiner se sonrojo— no, no es eso

— Terminé, iré a ayudar a Armin— dijo Bertholdt serio y cortante, yéndose sin mirar a ninguno, al retirarse Kendall volvió a hablar mientras miraba por donde se había ido

— ¿cómo se llama?—

— Bertholdt

— ah ¿y tú?

— Reiner, te lo dije cuando empezamos.

— no se me da recordar banalidades, lo importante es que se quién eres.

— gracias... supongo

— me largo, tengo frío y quiero comer... iré a ayudar a Eren

— no puedes es su castigo

— cocina horrendo, sin ofender, además ya casi es hora y no lo he visto.

— Espera...— ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no oírlo, ese chico era impredecible en un momento era agradable y acometido y en otro era horrendamente grosero y déspota.

.

..

...

Kendall caminó sin rumbo, se dio cuenta perfectamente de las reacciones de ambos jóvenes, comenzó a reírse como demente sólo sin darse cuenta que alguien lo miraba desde el castillo.

Se tiró al piso sentándose en cuclillas para luego hacer un rombo con las piernas. Vio pasar a Bertholdt para proceder a seguirlo.

Lo siguió hasta una gran y momumentuosa puerta, al entrar el olor a libro viejo entró por sus fosas nasales, se adentró encontrando a un pequeño rubio.

— Hola... me perdí, ¿me llevas a la cocina por favor?

— Claro, solo separo esto y te llevo— dijo Armin con una amable sonrisa.

— parece que aquí los únicos que no saben sonreír, ni siquiera hipócritamente, son Eren y el sargento.

Armin se molestó un poco ante el comentario pero optó por ignorarla.

— Vamos— se dirigieron a la puerta y al caminar vieron pasar a Rivaille y a Eren, Kendall siguió a ambos con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista.

.

..

...

En el área de Hanji... de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué siento que ustedes pasan más tiempo aquí que yo?

— Mira ya no me importa cocinarle a estos mocosos y a ti y debo admitir que me gusta la nueva vista, pero sus hormonas me están matando, me duele la mano y los malditos sueños no paran.

Hanji se aguantó la risa enserio desde la primera vez que _"Rivaille"_ se quejó había evitado las preguntas importantes para no poner incómodo a "Eren" pero esto ya era el colmo así que no lo resistió.

— _"Eren"_ querido, dime la verdad ¿qué tan grande la tiene?— _"Rivaille" _la miró con irá, ella sólo desvió el tema para preguntar estupideces, cosas que no le daba pena presumir pero siendo ella todo está mal.

— vamos dime, quiero decir, tiene mal carácter, es un obsesivo de la limpieza, su altura no es la mejor, algo bueno debe tener, ¿verdad?

— no creo que debamos hablar de esto— respondió _"Eren"_ mostrándose tímido, él sabía perfectamente que solo podía ver ese cuerpo desnudo cuando se bañaba, era lo más vergonzoso pero jamás había osado tocar ahí más de la cuenta, muy a pesar de su curiosidad.

— de acuerdo no respondes, _"Rivaille"_ ¿qué tal está la de _"Eren"?_

— pervertida, me largo, tengo que mover las cosas del mocoso al sótano.

— espera si apenas empezamos lo bueno

— Repito, me largo— se levantó y escuchó una risita burlona que lo hizo enfurecer.

— tu y yo sabemos que si no te vas a esperar, sólo hay una forma de parar los sueños, y no olvides lo que hablamos.

Salió de ahí, sabía de lo que hablaba ella misma lo había insinuado, tenía que coger con el cuerpo del mocoso pero ese no era el problema, eso lo podría hacer con cualquier casquivana; el problema real era lo qué le dijo la última vez que estuvieron a solas "esos sueños son producto de tu propio deseo, los hormonas de _"Eren"_ sólo ayudan a resaltarlo, te tiras a la persona con quien sueñas, o en caso de que sólo sea libido, hazlo con quien quieras".

Se rasco la nuca con frustración y subió por sus pertenencias temporales, debía separarse del mocoso, tenerlo cerca lo confundía, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

.

..

...

Kendall entraba a la cocina buscando a Eren, ya casi era hora y no tenía ningún avance, realmente dudaba de lo que todos decían del sargento, estaba por irse cuando el sargento entro sobándose la cabeza, tenía una mirada gacha y parecía no querer ver a nadie, lo observó sin dirigirle la palabra, Rivaille había comenzado a calentar agua y se dirigió a la alacena abrió la puerta y no alcanzó, se le había olvidado que "encogió" 10 centímetros, se estiró e incluso en puntillas pero no lograba tomar el té; de repente sintió algo en la mano que era exactamente lo que quería, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de Kendall.

—"¿de dónde salió?" — Pensó y agachó la cabeza relacionando— "pero ella mide menos que yo"— se dio cuenta, cuando trató de alcanzar el té, Kendall optó por subir a una caja de madera para darle lo que buscaba.

Se bajó en silencio de la caja esperando un "gracias".

— ¿Se siente mal?— Preguntó Kendall atrás de él inclinado la cabeza entré el hombro del sargento sin llegar a tocarlo. _"Eren"_ sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, si mostraba debilidad o amabilidad lo pagaría caro.

— no debería importarte

— yo lo decía porque lo veo lo suficientemente mal como para tratar de hacer algo que, es claro, no puede hacer — dijo con sorna para empezar a preparar el té de su superior.

— lo dice la que tuvo que subirse a una caja

— Estoy al tanto de mi condición— aprovechó la oportunidad pero parecía que le había leído la mente.

— ¿dónde está Eren?

— no lo sé ya casi es hora, y tengo hambre— de los labios de Rivaille salió algo parecido a una risita que se perdía al instante en que se hacía presente.

— ¿enserio deseas lo que cocina?, como sea ayúdame y prepara la comida.

— no podría terminar sin ayuda, y si por ayudarle se refiere a hacerlo juntos, me parece bien.

_"Eren"_ sólo asintió para ayudarle, porque al final fue ella quien terminó haciendo todo el trabajo, para cuando terminaron Rivaille se fue sin decir más, esa chica era rara por demás aunque su compañía hizo que se dispersara un poco la jaqueca.

— de nada, enano tsundere.

.

..

...

Rivaille se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se sorprendió de que se veía algo vacío, miró la pequeña salita y tampoco estaban las cosas con las que dormía, es un hecho, lo corrieron y ahora debía volver al sótano.

Ya iba de salida cuando alguien lo jalo bruscamente de la muñeca para azotarlo contra la pared, cerró los ojos fuertemente al recibir el impacto al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada fría, pero hipnotizante perdiéndose en los orbes verdes, se asustó al caer cautivado por su mirar, trató de liberarse pero tenía las muñecas perfectamente sujetas contra la pared a ambos lados.

— ¿quién te has creído para sonreírle a alguien qué no soy yo?

— disculpe...

— te vi con ese mocoso en la cocina

— aun así no lo comprendo— el agarre en sus muñecas se sentía cada vez más doloroso dejó de forcejear y agachó la cabeza— ¿qué es lo que desea?...

— me molesta tu comportamiento — _"Rivaille"_ estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se vio a él mismo, así que optó por otra alternativa; le quitó el pañuelo para proceder a desabrocharle los primeros tres botones de la camisa, _"Eren"_ se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar dejándose hacer y deshacer; pero un leve grito salió de sus labios al sentir una mordida cerca del hombro, su lengua probaba ese pequeño tramo de piel y succionaba hasta dejar rojo y morado, al sentir al pequeño cuerpo estremecerse abajo el suyo, le dio coraje y lo mordió aún más fuerte perforando la piel con sus dientes, miró su obra y besó la herida.

— No puedo golpearte como deseo, así que me conformare con esto— _"Eren"_ calló al piso le dolía y le gustaba (aunque solo en un principio) no entendía su comportamiento fue cruel y lascivo a la vez.

— disfruta la habitación, por cierto en 2 días me transformaré, así que cuídate si pierdo el control.

Se fue azotando la puerta se notaba molesto, se dirigió inmediatamente al sótano. _"Eren" _aún en el piso se tocó de forma suave donde todavía brotaba sangre.

— "¿por qué?"— era la única pregunta en su cabeza...

.

..

...

En el sótano, aún fuera de la puerta se podía escuchar el escándalo dentro, _"Rivaille"_ se dedicó a lanzar todo e incluso rompió algunos muebles, sentía que esos dos se burlaban de él, el enojo lo invadió y lanzando la mesita de noche que era el único mueble, (además de la cama) que seguía en su lugar.

Se frustró saliendo de la habitación.

.

..

...

En el comedor, todos estaban en silencio, se notaba la tensión que se producía desde Bertholdt hasta Rivaille.

La comida sabía diferente y a la vez como en el principio.

— ¿algún voluntario para cocinar? — los miró esperando respuesta—no, perfecto vuelvan a el cambio de roles— trató de sonar lo más _"Rivaille"_ posible, ya se había acabado su castigo, ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad por no poder estar abiertamente con sus amigos, ya casi logrado controlar el papeleo diario.

Lo único que no podía controlar era actuar como él mismo enfrente de 3 personas y eso le estaba dando problemas.

.

..

...

En el pasillo Kendall caminaba buscando la biblioteca a la que llegó por seguir al chico enamorado de su mejor amigo, aún le conmovía la situación, ya que en una escena se percató de aquello, que posiblemente el rubio jamás lo haría, no por sí sólo.

Sonrió pero alguien se le cruzó en su camino, era Eren lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

— ten cuidado con lo que haces idiota— Kendall sonrió cínicamente se recargo de los hombros del más alto y se le acercó peligrosamente al rostro viéndolo hacia abajo.

— ¿de qué hablas? no hecho nada— se liberó dándole la espalda— aún

— no pienso esperar, dime ¿a qué viniste?

— ¿No es obvio?...— lo miró directamente a los ojos retándolo— la vida en las murallas es absurda y aburrida, viene a entretenerme

— ¿por qué no sólo te largas a que te traguen?

— mi intención no es morir afuera, sin embargo este escuadrón es todo un drama, y tú eres uno de mis favoritos.

Se retiró dejando a _"Rivaille"_ furioso, ese niño sólo está jugando con todos o al menos empezó con _"Eren",_ no importaba quien fuera no le tomaría el pelo un engendro ocioso; aún era intocable hasta volver a su cuerpo y tomar represalias en su contra.

* * *

Aclaraciones: los ukes tratan a Kendall como chica y los semes como chico (tiene objetivo este desastre)

nos leemos luego...


	6. Chapter 6

regalo para Nemudarpo abajo...

* * *

Capítulo VI

En la biblioteca por fin Kendall se encontraba ahí, leía un libro de la colección privada de Armin, lo que significa, relacionados con el mundo exterior. Esos libros prohibidos y excitantes que encontró al espiar al rubio, le era entretenido observar, pero el rubio es tan monótono que dudó si valía la pena; hasta que lo notó, por fin mostró signos de estar vivo realmente y fue al leer esos libros que ocultaba en las secciones más altas y recónditas del lugar.

El libro describía extensiones de tierra rodeados por agua, y hermosas y peligrosas montañas con un flujo caliente que se desborda desde adentro. Tan absorto que no notó la presencia de alguien hasta que le arrancaron el libro de las manos.

— Oye, yo estaba leyendo—reclamó aún en su sitio algo irritado, entonces lo vio, un vulnerable y sincero muchacho abrazando un tesoro, su mirada cambio por una más amable, sí esté chico tuviera un amor así de grande por otra persona, se desmoronaría por todo.

— No creí poder leer un libro así, de nuevo— dijo acariciando su cabeza con maternidad.

— lo siento, me precipite

— Lo entiendo, después de todo están prohibidos— sonrió ladinamente, la adorabilidad del chico salía a luz con un simple gesto.

— son muy preciados para mí y no me gustaría que se perdieran

— ¿quién más sabe de estos libros?

— mmm... pues Eren, Mikasa...y el...— dijo tembloroso mostraba miedo al hablar, Kendall infirió lo que diría así que lo presentó en voz alta.

— el sargento/el comandante— dijeron al unísono, se miraron para sonreírse mutuamente.

— espera un poco... ¿cómo es que el comandante lo sabe y el sargento no?

— es hora del entrenamiento de la tarde, ¿nos vamos?

— no has respondido

— No tiene importancia— Armin enrojeció desviando la mirada mientras caminaban juntos, la verdad era que recordar se vergonzoso momento en que el comandante llegó.

_~Flashback~_

_En la biblioteca Armin se aseguraba de ordenar todo el desastre que hizo inspeccionando todo en busca de algo "interesante". Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una voz grave y segura._

_— Buenas noches_

_— B-buenas noches— hizo el saludo militar._

_— no creí que hubiera alguien despierto tan tarde, pero me alegra que seas tú_

_— disculpe señor, ¿qué quiere decir?_

_— Ah es que te traigo un presente— le extendió el brazo, se agachó ligeramente y lo encaró sonriéndole — Disfrútalo_

_Armin sólo optó por enrojecer de sobremanera, y se alteró más cuando sintió una gran mano despeinarlo._

_— descansa_

_~Flashback~_

Armin se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos, ese era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos referentes al comandante, aunque como avanzaba el tiempo, cada que el comandante llega al cuartel es igual a un libro nuevo. Sin darse cuenta enrojeció y tenía al sargento enfrente viéndolo con duda.

— Arlert a la enfermería, su tono no es normal.

— no, no es...

— Ahora— _"Eren"_ tenía que reconocerlo, ordenar sin que nadie te pueda refutar es bastante gratificante, pero no debía abusar de las circunstancias.

El rubio se marchó y fue a lavarse la cara era una tontería que se retirara por recordar.

Al entrar al baño se encontró con Ymir que salía con una cubeta.

— ¿para qué quieres eso?

— te recuerdo que mi Crista está enferma

— vaya, ¿aún sigue enferma?

— ¿nos viste en el entrenamiento?

— no

— entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

Se marchó con la pequeña rubia, aunque no se expresara muy abiertamente, Crista era, es y será su adoración.

Entró a la habitación que empezó a compartir con ella desde que la pusieron a cargo de la comodidad y necesidades de Crista.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, para cambiarle el paño en su frente.

— ¿qué tal ahora?

— mejor, pero estás exagerando un poco

— no, no lo hago

Se miraron tiernamente por unos instantes, hasta que la distancia se fue cerrando entre ambas. Un hermoso beso que ninguna se esperaba pero tampoco se arrepentirían; siguieron a lento acoplándose al ritmo de la otra hasta que Ymir fue más demandante, Crista la separó y la miró a los ojos.

— no, estoy enferma

— Eso no importa— dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo, pero una pequeña mano le impidió retomar el beso.

— no quiero contagiarte

— Tan a adorable— besó su frente y por inercia ambas cerraron los ojos— quiero que te mejores.

Retomó el beso, aprisionándola mientras entrelazaban los dedos de la mano.

.

..

...

_"Eren"_ seguía pensando, otra vez, lo sucedido con el sargento la última vez que estuvieron a solas; se sentó en una pequeña bardita recargado de un pedestal, miró hacia los árboles danzantes.

Se asustó cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien le saltó desde la copa de un árbol, cayó al piso, eso lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Miró a su atacante que le tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarse.

— Lamento eso pero no pude evitarlo— le sonrió tomando su mano para que _"Eren"_ se pusiera de pie.

— esto es una enorme falta de respeto

— lo sé, pero si me fuera a hacer algo ya lo hubiese hecho— ninguno se percató de que aún seguían tomados de la mano.

_"Eren"_ no supo qué hacer ante el silencio y optó por cambiar el tema mientras se liberaba.

— ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

— es así, ¿quiere acompañarme?

— ¿A dónde?— sonrió con satisfacción, sí lograba llamar la atención de ese pequeño podría causar grandes estragos en el cuartel.

— Sólo acompáñeme— lo tomó del brazo guiándolo por donde había salido pero sin volver al árbol.

.

..

...

En los pasillos que llagan a las habitantes Crista caminaba descalza hacía la cocina, se escapó de Ymir tan pronto como ella fue a tomar un baño, recordar lo pasado lo alteraba y emocionaba. Se asomó para escapar pero fue levantada del suelo.

— Tu deberías descansar— era Reiner la vio pasar y se le hizo totalmente adorable la escena así que la levantó hasta la altura del pecho y Crista se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

— ¿qué están haciendo? — en el momento menos pensado llegó Bertholdt con una cara poco usual, no se identificaba su expresión, enojado o triste, quizás un poco de ambas.

— Solo llevo a Crista a su habitación— aun abrazando el pequeño cuerpo y viceversa.

— ah me parece perfecto pero no deberían dar está clase de exhibiciones.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?— el tono de Reiner se mostraba molesto y confundido, él siempre es pasivo y amable, pero ahora estaba insoportable y amargado.

— Me voy, a diferencia de ustedes, yo si tengo algo que hacer— dijo con sorna, caminando a paso rápido.

Reiner llevo a Crista a su habitación y la depósito en su cama, pero en el momento que se agachó a dejarla Ymir entró, una muy mala posición y un contexto malinterpretado.

— Déjala ahora— la terminó depositando con cuidado— ahora sal de aquí.

No se dijo más salió y antes de que él cerrara la puerta, Ymir la azotó con fuerza.

— Nadie toca a MÍ Crista— la vio con seguridad, esa situación no fue agradable por más corta y rápida que haya sido.

.

..

...

_"Eren"_ y Kendall caminaban hacia las caballerizas después de su excursión clandestina, aparentemente nadie los vio, partir pero si regresar y eso trae los mismos problemas, _"Eren"_ le cedió el paso a Kendall como buen caballero que es, Kendall rió a tal gesto y acarició su barbilla consiguiendo que lo mirase.

— Ya no me importa— se acercó lentamente pero una mano lo tomó del hombro girándolo.

— mira idiota, te dije que te alejaras de él— lo lanzó al piso para tomar a _"Eren"_ violentamente del brazo pegándolo a su costado— esto es mío, y no es la primera vez que te lo digo.

_"Eren"_ no entendía nada primero la mordida y ahora esto; además que se supone que tenía que pensar hace un rato estaba feliz y perdido y ahora, ahora estaba siendo arrastrado al cuarto del sargento.

— ¡NO!, ¿qué rayos fue eso?— replicó librándose del agarré, Kendall los siguió tan pronto como se fueron, aunque sólo llegó a contemplar la discusión a distancia.

— Ya lo dije, tú eres mío—_"Rivaille" _lo miró amenazante pero desvió la mirada percibiendo a su espía y antes de que _"Eren" _volteara lo tomó de la quijada y le besó con irá como cuando lo mordió, con su mano libre descendió hasta la cintura. Algo totalmente inesperado en _"Rivaille"_ y más sin razón aparente. Trató de no profundizar el beso, ya que no era del todo necesario, con que el mocoso los viera, ya que esa razón fue la que lo llevo a eso.

Se separó para llevárselo a su habitación.

.

..

...

* * *

ok esto ya es confuso...bueno más, ya que n_n


End file.
